


gut feeling

by haplesspunk



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set mid-9x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplesspunk/pseuds/haplesspunk
Summary: Harvey feels restless.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful manip https://twitter.com/thedarvey/status/1297920918073696257 (only! haha sorry, the story took me in another direction and it ended up not being about the caption)

He's been lounging around his living room, the sounds coming from his bedroom where Donna was still getting ready being his distraction. He hasn't seen her since she'd gone to shower and turned down his proposal to share it. (He'd said it would save time and water. She had called him an idiot.)

He's on his couch, checking his phone, gazing out the windows, lost in thoughts of Donna, the day, the ring he's been hiding in his sock drawer because that's one place Donna won't accidentally open and see it.

He doesn't know how he'll ask her. Those big, romantic gestures aren't him - aren't her, either, but he doesn't want it to be unremarkable. She's Donna, she deserves the best, always, especially now after all the mess they've been through.

So he thinks. A lot. Sometimes he just wants to ask her as soon as he opens her eyes and she's there right beside him, all messy hair and sleepy eyes; other times he almost blurts out after sex, the post-coital haze coupled with her very satisfied smile making him bold. Others, it's during a very nice dinner date, or a lazy weekend on the couch, or after getting home from work and realizing that no matter how stressful his day might be, he can have a nice, relaxing night with her by his side. He wants to ask her all the time.

He doesn't want to take it everywhere with him though, lest she notice it, or some comedy movie-like tragedy happens. He won't take any chances. Knowing her, she might as well know something is up, judging by how she's often catching him staring at her. (Although he stares at her all the time, so maybe she hasn't caught on that yet.)

And obviously it's at the forefront of his mind today, though he feels a weird, nervous energy about it. He's restless in a way he hasn't felt ever since he received the ring from his mom. He considers the wedding they're going to for a second, but he quickly dismisses it. He's happy for his friends, but he's not someone who gets emotional about weddings. Even if they're making him think about his own.

Maybe it's the fact that they'll tell everyone they're leaving the firm, and New York, after the ceremony.

Still, the energy takes over his senses, and he tries to focus again on the sounds from the bedroom. And realizes it's been quiet for a few seconds.

"Donna? You ready?" No answer. He frowns, decides to check on her, anyway.

It's something he never even thought of, but as he approaches his room, he's very glad by the angle his bathroom entrance was projected. And it means that right now he can see Donna in all her glory, posing in front of the mirror with her cellphone in her hands. He smirks, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, watching her taking hundreds of selfies. She fixes her hair, changes her pose, smiles, looks serious. Then clicks on her phone for a couple of seconds and poses again.

He tries to watch without making a sound, completely absorbed.

She's adorable. And he doesn't realize he says it out loud until she startles and turns, her hand on her heart.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry," he chuckles. Approaching slowly, he stops right behind her, circling his arms around her waist. He nuzzles the junction between her neck and shoulder with his nose, drops a lingering kiss. "You're adorable, taking pictures."

She hums, instantly granting him more access to her neck. He notices she's still taking pictures.

"Gonna post that one too?"

"This is for my own enjoyment." She sighs. He tightens his hold on her waist, considers turning her around and messing her up a little; the bride will be late anyway, they can afford a few more minutes for themselves.

Of course, she picks up on his idea even before he does something about it. "No time for anything now, mister. We're gonna be late." He opens his mouth to protest, and she puts a finger on his lips to shut him up. "Not only we are not the bride to be late, we are in the wedding party. And don't do you dare mess up my makeup."

He groans, relents. He's about to step away and give her space so she can finish whatever it is she still has to finish when she grabs his hand.

"Wait."

She pulls him close again, but this time she's focusing on unlocking her phone and setting the camera.

"Another one?"

"Yes, I want to take a good picture of us. Now say cheese."

He doesn't, he doesn't even look at the mirror, so transfixed with her. He stares at her smile at the mirror, the restlessness he's been feeling coming back on full force, the overwhelming feeling of just pouring his heart out to her. He takes a deep breath, swallows it down. "You look beautiful."

She turns her head to him, smiling softly, staring at his eyes. Whatever it is he's feeling, she picks up. He's not even surprised.

He thinks she'll ask about it, but she says instead, "You clean up well too."

"Now, come on." She squeezes his arm around her middle, disentangles from him, and walks in the bedroom's direction. "We have to leave now or we'll be late." He stays rooted on the spot, staring as she gathers the rest of her stuff in the bedroom and leaves. He blinks, startles as she asks for him.

"I'll be right there." He takes a deep breath and makes to leave the room and then stops, glancing at the door and quickly changes route to his drawers. He reaches inside a random unassuming sock, grabs the ring he hasn't stop thinking about since he received from his mom. Staring at it, he puts it in his pocket.

He doesn't plan on asking her to marry him at the wedding - it's just not the place or time but… there's something in his gut telling him to take it with him, and he doesn't ignore his gut when it comes to Donna. Maybe he'll ask at the end of the night, when they're back here, or at the location if it's some spot that is pretty enough. Maybe he won't ask today.

But he'll take it. Just in case.


End file.
